Our Week Alone
by xXxAngelDestined2FallxXx
Summary: Bella and Edward finally get to spend a week alone in the privacy of the Cullen Mansion. With Charlie thinking that Bella is with Alice and the Cullen family is away hunting for a week, how much advantage can Bella and Edward take of the well deserved break? And how much of a good time could they have all alone?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"What happened?" I asked, moving my hands around the darkness to search for Edward.

We were in his house, which was currently empty for the week. His family had gone hunting. Alice had told Charlie that we were going to have a sleepover and go shopping while everyone else hiked; they were trying to give us some time alone. We never got enough of that these days. Even when he snuck into my room late at night, my father was always in the next room. Now we could truly be alone. For a whole week!

We had been watching a bad television sitcom when the power went out, leaving us both in total darkness. Everything was black, there weren't even street lights outside; the mansion was far from any road, so I could see nothing. Edward on the other hand had perfect vision. I bet he was enjoying watching me feel my way through the darkness.

"Edward?" I called.

I heard a faint chuckle from behind me and I turned quickly, putting my hands out in front of me.

"Very funny, Edward! Since when am I the mature one?"

I walked forward, not seeing where I was going, and then a sharp pain ripped through my shin.

"AH!" I shouted, collapsing to the floor. "Ow! Dammit!"

Edward's cold arm was on my shoulder immediately. "Bella? Are you okay?"

"NO!" I yelled, grasping my leg. "My leg! I think I walked into something!" I tried to touch the spot that ached the most and winced in pain.

Edward lifted me effortlessly and it took all but half a second for us to both be in Carlisle's study, where two flashlights were perched on the desk, shining light in the blackness. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to their brightness and felt relief at being able to see again.

Edward placed me on the desk gently but I grimaced and moaned.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said. I was finally able to see his face and it was masked with thick concern. "You're bleeding. I can smell it."

He gently traced the area that burned and was probably belled and I winced, my leg recoiling involuntarily. It took a few minutes of deep breathing but eventually, the pain started to die down slowly, allowing me to feel the gash other than the sting.

"Bella," Edward said, "I need to take a look."

I shook my head. "I'm sure it's not too serious." But as I spoke the wound ached in protest. I wanted ice. I was tempted to ask him to place his hand on it but for some reason, I was too embarrassed. Maybe it was because the pain was located from my shin all the way up to my mid-thigh. "I'll be okay in a little bit."

He sighed. "That's not a good idea. I don't want you to get an infection on the first day of our week alone. As if we didn't have enough bad luck." I rolled my eyes at the 'we'.

"Fine." I reached down to the bottom of my baggy jeans, prepared to lift up the sleeve.

He caught my hand. "Bella, it wouldn't be good for the fabric to rub against it. That would just cause a greater burn at the friction." I grimaced. _More pain?_ "These jeans are far too big for you. I'm sure you would be able to slide them down your legs and avoid the wound."

I looked up at his face, trying to see if he was being serious. "You want me to take them off?"

He nodded, his face serious. "Yes. You're not wearing shoes. I'll help you."

I quickly shook my head. "NO! No! I mean, I can take them off!"

He chuckled softly and took out his cell phone. "Alright. I'm going to step out for a while and call the electricity company that's serves the house. I want to find out how long the power will be off."

I nodded and he walked out the door, already putting the phone to his ear. I was afraid that standing up would make my leg ache, so I carefully tried to maneuver myself out of my large jeans while staying in the sitting position and keeping as much pressure as I could off my leg. The light of the flashlights helped a little, but not much. I couldn't see beyond a few feet ahead of me. Once the jeans were safely off, I chucked them onto the floor, unable to see where they landed. I was scared to see what the wound actually looked like. Edward said it was bleeding and it was probably badly bruised. I could feel how bad it was. But I didn't want Edward to be the first to assess it so, hesitantly, I looked down and gasped.

From my thigh to the middle of my shin, was purple and black from the bruise, and there was a cut just below my knee that was surrounded my dried blood. The bruising wasn't very bad on my thigh, but I was more worried about my lower leg. I shuddered when I thought about what Edward would say. Maybe it was worse than it looked.

Edward sauntered into the room, tucking his phone into his pocket. "Well, they say theirs is a shortage of electricity in this general area that might last until Wednesday." Great, Two more days. This just fuelled my hatred of Mondays. "But I'm sure we'll be able to find something interesting to do during that time."

He walked up to the table and looked down at my leg.

"It's actually not as bad as I imagined it would be, Bella." He let his hand hover above the skin for a second before ever so gently grazing it with the tips of his fingers. I winced. "I'll go get a cloth for the blood and some Tylenol for the pain," he said. "By tomorrow, you should be able to walk again." I looked at the clock. It was only 8:15pm.

"Great," I grumbled.

Edward left the room and I counted the seconds. It took him only three to get 2 Tylenol pills, a glass of water and a damp towel in his hands. He laid the glass of water and pills on the desk beside me and put his hand on my un-marred knee. I winced as he gently dabbed the cloth over the blood.

"You don't have to endure this, you know," I told him. "I can do that."

He chuckled. "I've told you I'd gotten over that a long time ago, Bella. It's fine. I'll have you cleaned up in a second." The he looked up so he could wink at me.

It took several minutes of careful and light dabs before I was finally clean. Without speaking, Edward pulled a long bandage from a tiny box on the table and wrapped it around the cut. The bruise still showed but the pain was starting to subside already. I smiled, pleased with the progress. Once the bandage was secure, he proceeded to rub some strange-smelling, yellow liquid on the surrounded area. I immediately realized it was an anesthetic because of the numbness that spread through my entire leg at that instant. My entire leg felt dead. The pain was gone, but it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Edward smiled up at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'm no doctor. That should be more than enough."

I chuckled. "That's perfect, thanks." I looked down at the pale pink lacy and ribbon-covered underwear I had on and blushed a deep crimson. "Alice bought them for me yesterday," I admitted. "Maybe she saw this coming and wanted me to be . . . prepared." I blushed deeper realizing that I was saying way more than necessary and just embarrassing myself. I shut my mouth.

"Hmm," he muttered, placing two ice cold hands on my thighs. "Prepared for what, I wonder?"

I tried to remember how to breathe as he leaned in closer. "I-I don't know," I stammered. "This?"

He chuckled and his breathe blew onto my face. "You know," he whispered. "You're going to have to remind me to thank Alice for this when they get back . . ."

My breathing hitched and my pulse hammered in my ear. He left one of his hands to travel up my un-bruised thigh and let his other one rest on the small of my back. Gently and slowly, he pushed me down until my head touched the desk and our bodies were pressed flush against each other. My breathing was erratic and I was sure he heard me heart pounding.

"Edward," I whispered longingly.

He seemed to sense what I was trying to say. He leaned down until his lips were hovering just above mine and paused. I groaned and lifted my head up so that our lips crushed together with such force it knocked the breath out of me. His lips moved against mine with enthusiasm and I opened my mouth to allow him better access. His icy tongue was suddenly against mine, his cool breath filling my mouth. I moaned into the kiss and moved my hands to his neck, holding him against me. I got brave and lifted my legs up so that my feet rested on the table. He pushed his hips into mine but didn't pause his movements. I had to breathe so I unwillingly pulled away from him, but his lips never left my skin. They traveled from my neck all the way down to my collarbone and back again. I panted, trying to catch my breath, and then I pulled his hair until his lips met mine once again, with even more force than before. I locked my legs around his hips and moaned again, tracing his lower lip with the tip of my tongue. I shivered at the exquisite taste. He groaned suddenly, and grew stiff. Then, as I expected, he pulled away and, after taking a few deep breaths, he chuckled throatily.

He gazed at me as I watched the excitement in his eyes die down.

"Bella," he whispered. "I think you've pushed yourself enough for tonight."

I blushed and he straightened himself up into a standing position. I stubbornly kept my legs hooked tightly around him and he picked me up with him.

"Bella," he mock-complained.

I giggled. "What?" I asked innocently.

He shook his head, dismissing it. I didn't feel bad because I knew he could easily withstand my weight. He picked up the two torches in one hand.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom," he suggested, already walking. "You must be exhausted."

I rolled my eyes. "And we can continue with more of this?" I asked, tightening my legs around him.

He laughed. "Whatever you want, love. This is _our _week."

I smiled. I liked the sound of that. I frowned knowing that the first day had already passed, but knew that I still had six glorious ones ahead of me. This was going to be the best week ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

"Wake up, Sleepy-head," I heard Edward say from the foot of the very large bed in his room. "We have a big day ahead of us."

I groaned and, childishly, pulled a big cushion over my head. "Somebody turn off the sun!" I moaned out, seeing that, for once, the weather wasn't the dreary overcast I'd been used to.

I had stayed up most of the night, talking to Edward. But mostly watching him play the keyboard that sat in the corner of the room. He had been trying to lull me to sleep, but I stubbornly fought with my eyelids, wanting to hear him play. He was an absolute angel when he was playing the piano. He looked so peaceful. He played with the grace of an earlier century, much like he did everything else, and it amazed me. He took me all the way back to the 1900's and I felt like a beautiful maiden, with her hair bunched up on her head, listening to her husband as his long fingers graced the keys to pass time. Suddenly, I regretted not sleeping earlier.

"Come on," he said. Then he grabbed my feet that were poking out of the thick sheet. "There's so much to do, so little time to do it! We only have six more days. I don't want to waste any of it squandering our time alone. You can sleep when we're done!"

I sighed, content where I was, and pulled the cover over my head. It was hard to breathe, but I didn't want to wake up just yet.

I heard him chuckled and then the sheet was completely off my body. I shivered as the cool morning air hit me.

"Edward!" I complained, my eyes still closed. "I'm tired!"

He laughed and I felt slight pressure on the mattress beside me. "Bella, look at me." I opened my eyes and saw him perched at the edge of the bed, his torso turned so that he could face me. I grudgingly sat up. "I know humans don't measure time the same way that we do, but the concept of having only a week alone with you is a terribly frightening concept to me. It's a rather short time for me, you see." I was about to open my mouth to argue that it was incredibly short for me too, but he held up his finger for me to wait. "I want to get in as much time with you as I can. As much as I enjoy watching your peaceful face as you sleep—and listening to the shocking things you might say—I want to be _with _you. Is that too much to ask? Am I being so unbelievably selfish that you can't afford me that much?"

His golden eyes smoldered and I knew I was done for. I tore myself away from him and jumped off the bed, surprised to see that the pain in my leg was pretty much gone, aside form a slight ache directly on the cut. Nothing unmanageable. I smiled, pleased.

"I'll leave you to get dressed," he said walking to the door. "What would you like for breakfast?"

I shrugged. "Anything. As long as it's cooked by you I know I'll love it." He rolled his eyes and turned around. "Wait," I called after him, "what exactly will I be dressing for?"

He smiled. "It's a surprise. But I think shorts and I shirt will do. Very casual."

I nodded, already stressed out about what he had planned. I put on a very holey pair of denim shorts that stopped mid-thigh, courtesy of Alice, and a plain white t-shirt. I made the bed, not nearly as neat as he would have, and sat on the edge of it to pull on my bright red pumps. I looked in the mirror to comb out my hair and I left it open, hanging down with just a hint of curls. I walked down the hall to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Once I was certain that I was fully decent, I ran down the stairs and a wonderful smell hit me as I approached the kitchen. There, I found Edward with several plates of food surrounding him. I noticed that he was wearing baggy, denim pants that had several holes and a white shirt, much like mine. I sighed at how much better t suited him.

"What is all this?" I asked, sitting on one of the chairs.

"Don't get too comfortable," he warned as I sat down. "We're leaving soon. And you can choose whatever you'd like to eat." I looked out at the trays. One had eggs and bacon. Another was stacked with crumpets drenched in syrup, the one next to it with pancakes, whipped cream on top and strawberries around it. The last was full of cinnamon rolls. My mouth watered. "I didn't know what you would have preferred so I decided to make everything," he explained.

"You don't expect me to eat all of this, do you?" I shuddered to think of how much food would be wasted.

He shook his head. "Of course not! The rest I'll put away for another time."

I grabbed the plate with the eggs and started eating. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"I want it to be a surprise." He walked over to the kitchen door and locked it. He then grabbed a different set of keys than the ones for his Volvo off the counter. "We're taking the Jeep."

I shuddered. The last time I'd been in Emmett's Jeep was when we were trying to escape from James. "You do realize that I'll see soon enough don't you?"

He smiled. "I don't think so. He pulled a black piece of fabric out of his back pocket. "Your eyes will be closed. So, unless you have some sort of sixth sense . . ."

I dropped the fork I was holding. "You're blindfolding me? You can't! What if I get motion sickness?"

He chuckled. "Trust me, if I'm driving, you won't even feel it."

I shivered, though it was unusually warm out. Now I was scared for my life.

"Can't we just stay in and watch a movie?" I asked, going back to my food.

"The power's out, remember?" He grabbed my hand and led me to the large glass wall that overlooked the forest, now bathing in sunlight. "Besides, it's such a nice day out. We should go enjoy the sunlight."

_Enjoy the sunlight?_ Even from inside the house I could see the sparkle of his diamond covered skin in the natural light. Where could we go for him to enjoy it without being seen? My nerves eased up a little. At least it would be out of the public eye.  
I finished the bowl of eggs ad bacon in a matter of minutes ad Edward walked me to the door of the garage.

"Get inside the Jeep," he said. "I'll be right there."

I sighed. "What are you gonna do?"

He smiled. "I'm going to clean up the mess in the kitchen; can't have my family come home to that, now can we? They might never loan us the house again."

I chuckled and he watched me as I pulled my self, with more than I little effort, into the passenger seat of the giant car. I had counted to five and he was suddenly in the driver's seat.

"Strap yourself in," he ordered. Thankfully, there was only one belt I needed to worry about this time. "Okay, let me cover your face."

I grudgingly turned to face him and he lifted the material over my eyes. It was black and I could not see anything through it at all.

"Perfect," he mused, pleased. "I'll let you know when we get there."

"Can I roll down my window?"

He chuckled. "No. it would give too much away."

I raised an eyebrow, not that he would see it. "But I can't see anything!"

"But you can smell it." He started up the car and I could feel that we were now moving. "Don't worry; it won't take long. I'll let you know when we've arrived," he promised.

The drive was silent; all the while I was trying to think of where he was taking me. It wasn't to our meadow; we wouldn't be driving if it was. But, eventually, the car stopped and I sighed in relief, reaching for the blindfold. He caught my hand in his.

"Not yet, Bella," he said. "Now, how long ac you hold your breath for?"

I groaned. "Edward, come on!"

"It will be easier for you to just tell me," he said. "You know you would soon regardless."

I sighed. He was right. What was the point in arguing? "I don't know. A minute, maybe?" He snorted and I frowned. "Not all of us can survive without oxygen," I murmured. He laughed.

"I want you ton start . . . now!"

So I did. I sucked in a mouthful of air and held it in. A gentle, warm breeze hit me and I knew I was being carried in Edward's arms. He laid me down on what felt like the ground and I sat still, not breathing. My heart started to hammer in my chest ad not from the lack of oxygen.

"Okay, Bella," I heard him say from beside me, "Take a deep breath."

I let out the breath I was holding slowly and sucked in another one. The strong scent of the ocean hit me and I immediately recognized the smell of the seaweed and saltwater. I gasped.

"Are we at the beach?!" I shrieked excitedly.

I felt his gentle fingers in my hair ad the blindfold became loose. It slipped form my face but I kept my eyes closed for a second longer. When I opened them I smiled widely. So wide I thought I was going to get a cramp in my cheeks. I was gazing at the vast sea as it spread onto the horizon, the sun high above the unusually inviting water that was crashing with gentle waves. I looked down unwillingly and saw that I was sitting on a red and white checked picnic mat.

Lastly, I looked at Edward, whose skin was so inhumanly beautiful as it sparkled in the sunlight. It was unbearable.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed. "This is incredible. How did you empty out the beach?"

He shrugged. "I got the whole West side of it booked for the entire week. I didn't know which day there would be decent weather to come out here. There's not a human for miles away. We're completely safe."

I sighed and tried not think of how ironic this all was, but I did. And I couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" he asked, shifting closer to me.

"It's just, I've seen this happen a million times in movies and in life and it all just seemed hopelessly cliché. A picnic on the beach!" I scoffed. "But now, sitting here with you, it's like I'm realizing how much I've probably been missing out on. There is absolutely nothing cliché about this at all."

He laughed with me and when it had worn out, we both just stared at the beach. I didn't know exactly what he was staring at but I was staring at the waves, amazed at the calming affect they seemed to have on me. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the gentle, warm breeze hit my face. I inhaled deeply, savoring the scent of the seaside. It was something I hadn't had the luxury of experiencing in a while.

"You know what this reminds me of?" I asked, my eyes still closed. "Back in Phoenix, when Renee would force me to keep her company while she sunbathed. She can never be alone for too long so she would drag me along to the beach when she thought she was ready for a tan. I used to douse myself with sun block so that I wouldn't fry!" I laughed at the memory and shook my head, opening my eyes.

"Well," he said, "this is Phoenix weather."

I smiled at that.

"I did bring sun block, though, and I would appreciate it if you put some on now." He dug around in a large bag next to him and pulled out a bottle of sun-protection.

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't gotten any vitamin-D in my system since I've been here. I think I could use a little sun."

He was shaking his head before I finished. "Too dangerous. Do you want skin cancer?"

I tried not to frown. Sometimes, he was too over-protective.

"Fine," I groaned, putting my hand out, "give it to me."

He shook his head. "I'd rather I did. That way I can be sure every inch of you is protected."

I rolled my eyes but scooted closer to him. "Yes, because heaven forbid that I actually get a good tan for once. Or that I not be protected form the vicious rays of the sun."

He squeezed the bottle and rubbed his hands together. Then he put each of his hands on my arms and rubbed the white cream into them. I stared at him as he rubbed his hands up and down my arm. When he was done, he squeezed out a little more and rubbed it gently onto the part of my chest that wasn't covered by my white cotton shirt. I blushed ad pushed him away, trying to avoid the piercing gaze of his golden eyes.

"Okay!" I stood up and looked up at me with confused eyes. "You know what I'm really aching to do right now?" He shook his head. "I wanna swim!" I yelled. It felt good to be so care-free for once.

He grimaced. "Will you at least let me finish?" he asked, holding up the sun-block.

I kneeled down in front of him and took the bottle out of his hand. "You know what? You need to stop being such a worry-wart!" I opened the cap and squeezed it onto his face.

He wiped it off with his hand and I jumped up, convulsing with the force of my laughter.

"That's funny," he said, wiping the blob. Then he looked up at me with a worrying glint in his eye. "You're going to pay for that one!"

I giggled. "You'll have to catch me first!" I bounded to the ocean and shivered slightly at the cold temperature.

Suddenly, his strong arms were around me and I screamed playfully.

"Stop!" He lifted me up and ran us a few more feet out into the water. "Put me down!"

"As you wish." He dropped me into the water and I didn't realize how deep we were in. I held my breath as I plummeted down until I finally hit the sand below. I waited there. "Bella?" I heard his worried voice say from above the water. "Bella?!" I chuckled, causing a row of bubbles to float to the top. He dove his head underwater and swam straight to me.

I feigned a drowning act, closing my eyes and holding my breath. He reached me impossibly fast and wrapped a hand around my waist, pulling me to the surface.

"Bella?" he asked, when we'd resurfaced. "BELLA!"

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I opened my eyes, one at a time, and spat the water I had been holding in my mouth onto his face, that was inches from mine.

"Edward Cullen, you're my hero," I purred, and then burst into fits of giggles.

His face was now clean; the water had washed away the remnants of the lotion, I smiled. He was a god. His hair was drenched and whipped to the side, the bronze color darkening to a point where it almost looked brown. His skin was covered in droplets of water that sparkled in unison with the diamonds that were embedded in his white skin.

He laughed with me and let go more gently now, I kept my legs moving so that I wouldn't sink and I splashed his face with salt water.  
He splashed me back and this started an all-out war. After a few minutes, I could feel the sun burning a hole in my back. I winced.

Edward immediately realized what that meant. He carried me back to where our mat was set up. Before I could blink he had the sun-block in his hand again. This time I didn't feel like complaining. My back really was starting to ache a little. I looked at his chest for the first time and gasped when I saw that his white shirt had become translucent with the water. I gasped again when I realized something. My head snapped down and I noticed that my shirt was no longer very conservative. In fact, I could clearly see every detail of the black, lacy bra I was wearing and my stomach. I shuddered and blushed with embarrassment.

"Dammit," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

Edward chuckled. "It's okay, love. I have enough self-control that I can wait for your clothes to dry. I probably should have suggested that you bring a costume. I'm sorry."

I smiled. "That's alright. It would have given too much away." Than I dropped my arms. "What the hell. You're going to lotion up my back anyway! Who cares?"

He sighed as I turned around and lifted my shirt up. He squeezed the bottle and I felt the warm cream being lathered into me.  
He finished what he was doing and I leaned back onto him. He positioned himself so that I was in between his long legs, leaning against his perfect chest.

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered, as the waves went on. "This was the best day I have ever had."

He sighed and kissed my wet hair. "So far. We still haven't completed our week."

I smiled and turned around to face him. I kissed him softly on the lips, feeling remorse that another day had passed. But looking forward to the next one even more


End file.
